


Not My Problem

by Popjeckdoom



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universes, Apathy, Booker can be good guys, Crack?, Drabble, Fix-It, Free will is a huge theme in these games, Gen, Multiple Elizabeths, No pairing - Freeform, Not Beta Read, The ending of infinite pissed me off so im fixing it, and made no sense, its bs an im fixing it, no beta we die like men, so there, the ending sucked, why suddenly take it away and say you will always be evil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popjeckdoom/pseuds/Popjeckdoom
Summary: According to the Elizabeths, yes plural, he will create Columbia and be evil, in every universe. He has no free will. In every universe, he will become a raving religious psycho; he will become Comstock.Booker Dewitt doesn't think that makes sense, at all.(A small, short drabble, fixing this BS.)





	Not My Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I was pissed off at the ending. I don't know if you go that by now. But that's it. That's the purpose. I'm not changing it. :/

“You’re Comstock. In every universe; we can end this now, Booker. Just let it happen.”

 

Booker DeWitt looked at his daughter, or should he say, this Omnipotent Goddess he’d inadvertently created, as her and her...alternate selves? Surrounded him. He stood knee deep in the waters of a baptism he’d walked away from, and he was just...tired. Of killing and dying and strange voodoo and...well, a lot of things.

 

“You’re telling me,” He said, slowly, patiently, and the Elizabeths around him listened intently. “That in order to stop..all of this,” he waves at all of them, “I have to die?”

 

“Yes.” One to the right nodded. “It’s the only way, father.”

 

“But…” He tried to reconcile this in his mind; it was like a bad, confusing ending to an otherwise thrilling play. He didn’t- _ couldn’t  _ understand where his...daughters were coming from. “I could just... _not_ make Columbia.”

 

For a moment, the Elizabeths looked startled, unprepared for this outcome. Which, is odd, considering they’re supposed to be omniscient. 

 

“I mean,” he continues. “I’m Comstock? I’m _not_ , though. In my universe, I didn’t get baptised. After the Battle of Wounded Knee, I walked  _ away _ from here. I’m Booker DeWitt; I may be a shit father,” The Elizabeth he knows looks saddened by that, “but I was never planning on making some...fake, religious Utopia in the sky. I hate religion. It pisses me off.”

 

“But if you do not kill yourself,” an Elizabeth to his left proclaimed, “then Colombia _will_ rise in your universe.” She had scars about her neck. He didn’t want to think about that.

 

“Why would I make Colombia knowing what I know?!” He said angrily, “Why would I do that. I’m not an idiot; if the only way to prevent Colombia is to kill Comstock, then just go kill me in the universes I became Comstock. I’m not him! I have no intention of going against the President, or making a city, or becoming a prophet. If anything, after this experience, I am even  _ more _ angry at religion.”

 

The Elizabeths were silent. His Elizabeth spoke, “But what if it happens? What if Colombia rises without you?”

 

“Well then,” Booker said, “I’ll hop in, go kill the false prophet, and destroy that shit all over again. And if it doesn’t, well,” He remembers rumors of some business man ranting about an underwater city. Maybe it's the one they drowned the Songbird in. 

 

He sighs. Booker has never been the self-sacrifice type. “That’s not my problem, now is it?”


End file.
